My Biggest Mistake
by StBerryfan16
Summary: Derek makes a mistake that changes his whole life could Casey ever forgive him? Dasey, Sasey.


Three hundred and eighty five days or a year and twenty days or . . . Well you get the picture anyways that's how long I been locked up in this place. It don't feel like that long it feels longer. Everyday I remember what I done that got me in here and that passes the time. I'm here for the crime of lovin' too damn much my punishment: life in prison with not one visitor.

It all started three years ago when I met the most beautiful girl in the world named Casey. She had the longest blonde hair that shone in the sunlight and the biggest brown eyes that seemed to sparkle when she smiled. We met at school and later her mom and my dad got married.

We lived in the same house. I thought it would be great seeing her a lot more but I couldn't tell her that. She started dating my best friend Sam and it broke my heart. I became angry and fought with them constantly. I dated other girls but it didn't help. I felt my heart grow colder every day.

Neither Sam or Casey caught on to my anger and after a year Sam told me he was going to propose. I had to tell Casey how I felt but knew she wouldn't feel the same with Sam around. I tried to think of what to do and in my moment of desperation I sought to take his life.

I formed a plan in my head and even bought a knife. I first thought of shooting him but stabbing him seemed more personal. With my planning I never realized Sam had asked Casey and she had said yes. They were now engaged and I was the best man.

I planned to kill Sam as soon as possible so two weeks later I asked him to take a walk with me. He said sure and we set off for the trail behind my house talking about anything. When we were far enough away from the house that I knew no one would be able to hear him scream, I pulled my knife out of my back sheath and stopped. Sam looked back when he noticed I wasn't walking and seeing my knife tried to back away. I went behind him and turned him around to face me. The last words he ever heard were,

"I'll take good care of her for you" as I buried the cold blade into his gut. Blood spilled onto my hands and clothes. I watched him breath and his body become lifeless. Now I had to get back with no one knowing. I figured out a plan and walked back practicing my lines. Casey saw me first, looking at my bloody shirt her eyes went wide and she asked,

"Where's Sam?" I recited what I practiced an said,

"While we were walking a man came behind us dressed in all black and he . . . He pulled a knife and stabbed Sam. I couldn't see his face but I'm sorry Casey Sam is dead" she started to cry and I saw the pain in her eyes. I opened my arms to her and she put her head on my shoulder and just sobbed until she fell asleep.

I carried her into her bed and went to wash off the blood. I checked on her before I went to bed and as I was walking out she woke up and seeing me asked,

"Can you come sleep next to me?"

"Yeah" I went over and pulled her into my chest. She quickly fell asleep and slept through the whole night. She was sad for the next couple of months but spent a lot of time with me. I heard her cry every night and felt the need to tell her it was me that had caused so many tears. One night when I went in she laying in her bed in a ball cuddling a bear she looked so helpless lying there.

"Casey?" she looked up at me started.

"Yeah"

"I have something to tell you. The man who murdered Sam. I saw his face."

"Good we can get him locked up for life. Who is it?"

"It was me"

"What?" she sat up with anger in her eyes.

"How could you. You've ruined my life. I never want to talk to you again get out of my room." she yelled as she stood up and pushed me out.

"And stay out" she slammed the door right in my face. She was so angry she didn't talk to me at all and a week later I walked down the path I killed him on and for the first time I felt guilty. I let a tear fall for the loss of my best friend but knew in my heart it was my fault he was dead. I felt a presence behind me and turning around I saw the reason I live and breath and the reason I killed Sam.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done it I'll turn myself in right now this is good bye" she didn't stop me and I drove straight to the police station and I told them I did it. I've been locked in here since then and everyday I regret it. You're the only person who's come and visited me. Does that explain everything, kid?" Derek asked the fourteen year old who was writing a paper on him.

"Yeah thanks. That will help a lot. I gotta go now. Bye." The boy left and Derek was left to go back to his cell full of painful thoughts. The next day the guard came to his cell and said,

"You got a visitor"

"Another one do you know who it is?"

"No, but she's kinda cute"

'_She'_ he thought as he walked out and saw Casey.

"What are you doing here?" he asked surprised.

"I don't have that much time but I had to come and see you to tell you I forgive you even though I miss Sam every day. All I'm saying is I've seen how horrible you feel so I'm gonna try to visit you as much as I can" and she did almost every day. Derek spent the rest of his life in jail but with a daily visitor he seemed happier.


End file.
